Necco Sweets
by Acheron Blake
Summary: How do a box of Necco Sweethearts, a cranky Boss, and a slightly hesistant Agent make for a good story. Look inside to find out. Read and Review! Story idea came from author Theoretical's Sweetheart challenge. Look her up if you get the chance.


**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or Necco.**

**The idea for this came from the story Sweetheart by Theoretical. Look it up. It's a kooky idea. Difficult to wrap your head around but interesting exercise. I encourage everybody to try.**

**All the phrases in bold are taken from Necco Conversation Sweethearts.**

* * *

"**Ciao, **boys. I will see you both tomorrow."

Ziva waved good-bye to Tony and McGee as she turned her desk light off and headed for the elevator. Tony openly stared as her hips swayed seductively. She soon swung around the corner and out of sight.

"Man, Probie. She just gets hotter and hotter, doesn't she?"

Tony's statement was a bizarre mix of lewdness and honest appreciation. McGee could see his eyes glaze over and moved to stop it immediately.

"**Get real, **Tony. You and Ziva?"

"A man can **dream, **McGoo. A man can dream."

"Dreaming is just about all you seem to do these days, DiNozzo. Now why is that?"

As usual, Gibbs silently snuck up on them with a coffee in his hand and a permanent scowl on his face.

"**No clue** boss. Force of habit."

Gibbs cracked a small smile and took a sip from his cup. He knew about DiNozzo's obsession with the Mossad officer and secretly agreed with McGee; it could never go anywhere.

"What are you still doing here, DiNozzo? **Go home**, get some rest."

"But Boss I..."

" Just go DiNozzo. **Wise up** and try to stay out of trouble."

"Yes, Boss."

DiNozzo grabbed his coat and the extra clip from his drawer and sped toward the elevator. McGee looked up at Gibbs in surprise. Wasn't he allowed to leave too?

McGee, running through all the possible scenarios, failed to notice when Gibbs called his name. Twice.

Finally, Gibbs slammed his hand on the desk. McGee was so startled that he jumped up out of his chair and forced himself out of his revere. He looked into Gibbs's eyes and saw a softness there he'd never expected to see from him.

Gibbs held up a box of Necco Sweets, partially opened and eaten.

"Are these supposed to mean something Tim?"

McGee was so shocked to see that Gibbs knew who had left the Sweets in his car that he didn't immediately take note of the fact that Gibbs had just used his first name.

"I...Boss I..."

McGee couldn't talk past the sudden frog in his throat. Gibbs just looked on as he frantically tried to get the words out.

But Gibbs wasn't exactly known for his patience. He wasn't really known for it at all.

So McGee decided to just dive in, head first. He stepped toward Gibbs and kissed him; wrapping his arms around his waist. Tim slanted his mouth over Gibbs' and playfully tugged at his lower lip, begging for entrance.

To say that Gibbs was absolutely dumbfounded would've been an understatement. His eyes widened in utter shock as he felt McGee's no, Tim's lips on his own. He stiffened in Tim's arms and made to pull away when suddenly he relented, softening in Tim's arms and sliding his own hands around the back of Tim's head, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

Tim moaned into Gibbs' mouth as he felt Gibbs's reluctance melt away. He pulled Gibbs in tighter and softly ground his hips into Gibbs. Gibbs grew ramrod stiff in his arms and pushed Tim away. He swiped his hand across his lips and tugged his hands through his salt and pepper hair.

Tim could see Gibbs pulling away and refused to let him. Tim didn't usually have the guts to stand up for himself but he couldn't just let this go.

"As **first kiss**es go that wasn't so bad, right?"

Tim was worried when he saw Gibbs swing violently around to face him. He wasn't afraid that Gibbs would hurt him, at least not seriously anyway. No, he was more worried about what Gibbs would say next.

Gibbs didn't know what to think as he struggled to calm his breathing. Who knew that Timothy McGee was such a **LoverBoy**? Gibbs shifted restlessly, uncomfortable in his suddenly too tight pants. He watched Tim's face and saw something so rare it made him pause; confidence. Gibbs saw that Tim knew exactly what he wanted, and what he wanted was him. He knew it was a bad idea; he had a rule about it for Pete's sake. But all he could think about was Tim's strong arms encircling him and his confident smirk as Tim skillfully mapped out his mouth.

Tim stepped towards Gibbs again and this time wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him to stand flush against his side. He reached into the box of Sweets and pulled out a **S.W.A.K. **heart.

"**For you," **Tim offered the small heart to Gibbs, hand poised to pop it into his mouth.

Gibbs knew that Tim wasn't just talking about the candy. He fixed Tim with a long, measured stare. He made up his mind and a wide smile graced his features before he opened his mouth expectedly and allowed Tim to put the candy in his mouth.

"**Why not."**


End file.
